


Un compleanno da ricordare

by hanaemi



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaemi/pseuds/hanaemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Henriette in cuor suo si era già rassegnata, nonostante una piccola parte, ma proprio piccola piccola parte, ci avesse sperato fino in fondo. D’altronde bastava guardarsi intorno: ogni coppia lì alla corte era composta da due persone unite nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio per qualsivoglia ragione fuorché l’amore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un compleanno da ricordare

**_Un compleanno da ricordare_ **

 

5 settembre 1658. Louvre.  
  
Henriette si sdraiò su di un fianco accanto a Louis, reggendosi il capo con la mano sinistra mentre un ampio sorriso le illuminava il volto.  
  
 **“Joyeux anniversaire, mon roi.”** gli sussurrò, le dita della mano libera che percorrevano con delicatezza il profilo del viso del giovane sovrano.  
  
Louis aprì piano gli occhi, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre prima di incrociare lo sguardo particolarmente entusiasta della sua amata cugina. Le rivolse un leggero sorriso in risposta e allungò una mano a spostarle alcuni boccoli dietro l’orecchio, prima di tirarsi a sedere sul materasso e giungere le mani in grembo.  
  
 **“Bonjour, Henriette.”**  
“Oggi è una grande giornata, Louis, compi vent’anni!”  
“Vent’anni e ancora vengo controllato come se ne avessi quattro, con tutta questa gente che decide al posto mio.” disse in un mormorio il ragazzo, rivolto più a se stesso che alla sua interlocutrice.  
  
Henriette assunse un’espressione benevola, mentre si issava a sua volta a sedere. Conosceva Louis praticamente da sempre, sin da quando erano bambini, e rammentava bene come ogni sua mossa era sempre stata rigidamente tenuta sott’occhio dalla Regina Anna e dal cardinale Mazzarino, suoi reggenti da quando Louis XIII era morto. Doveva esibire un certo atteggiamento, parlare in un determinato modo, insomma, comportarsi in tutto e per tutto come un re, seppur di soli pochi anni di età.  
Ma un ricordo che le era rimasto particolarmente impresso erano i tiepidi pomeriggi di primavera, quando, mentre ella giocava all’aperto sotto lo sguardo dolce ma al tempo stesso attento della governante, Louis li trascorreva studiando con i precettori o occupato in qualche riunione con sua madre e il cardinale.   
Tuttavia in un modo o nell’altro egli riusciva sempre a ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo per Henriette, quella dolce bambina che aveva preso in simpatia e con la quale amava ogni tanto sfogarsi delle noiose lezioni impartitegli o delle frasi che Mazzarino continuamente gli ripeteva, ed ella dal canto suo gli raccontava se c’era stato qualche evento saliente della giornata, evento raro visto che era Louis quello che parlava di più; ma ad Henriette andava bene così.  
  
 **“Presto arriverà il tuo momento, ne sono certa.”** provò a rassicurarlo, accennando un sorriso e sporgendosi verso di lui per far sfiorare le loro labbra.  
  
Tuttavia non ne ebbe il tempo materiale, perché proprio in quel momento si sentì un sonoro bussare alla porta e la figura di Bontemps fece capolino sulla soglia.  
 **“Vostra Maestà, vostra Maestà la Regina Madre vi recapita un messaggio.”**  
Detto questo si avvicinò al letto, consegnò la missiva con in bella mostra il sigillo reale sulla ceralacca rossa, fece una riverenza ed uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Rapidamente Louis aprì la busta e lesse il contenuto della lettera, gli occhi che svelti vagavano tra le parole scritte nere su bianco in bella calligrafia da Anna d’Asburgo. Poi, una volta conclusa la lettura, strinse la pergamena tra le dita della mano, riducendola a carta straccia. Strinse gli occhi e prese un bel respiro, per poi risollevare le palpebre e mostrare nuovamente la calma che prima, con quel gesto spontaneo, aveva temporaneamente perduto.  
Voltò il capo verso Henriette, la quale, dalla sua espressione un po’ smarrita, ancora non aveva compreso il perché della sua reazione. Piccola, ingenua, Henriette. Quasi gli venne da sorridere dinanzi a quella genuina semplicità che la contraddistingueva.   
  
 **“Mia madre dice di aver trovato la moglie perfetta per me.”** disse freddamente, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione.  
  
Henriette inclinò il capo di lato, mostrando forse più di interesse del dovuto a quella rivelazione da parte del giovane. Sapeva che sua madre, Henriette Marie, aveva vivamente sollecitato l’unione tra sua figlia e Louis, ma di più non era a conoscenza. Adesso dunque, a giudicare da quanto diceva nell’epistola, la Regina Anna era giunta finalmente ad una decisione.  
  
 **“Marie Thérèse, figlia del re di Spagna e nipote di mia madre.”**  
  
Henriette in cuor suo si era già rassegnata, nonostante una piccola parte, ma proprio piccola piccola parte, ci avesse sperato fino in fondo. D’altronde bastava guardarsi intorno: ogni coppia lì alla corte era composta da due persone unite nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio per qualsivoglia ragione fuorché l’amore.  
 **“O—o-oh.”** riuscì solo a balbettare, seppur la notizia non l’aveva sorpresa così come aveva invece appena dimostrato.  
Prima che la ragazza potesse fare qualcosa, subitamente Louis le prese una mano tra le sue e se la portò alle labbra, lasciando dei delicati baci sulle sue nocche candide. Dopodiché abbozzò un sorriso e si avvicinò al suo orecchio, per mormorarle parole che mai la fanciulla avrebbe dimenticato negli anni a venire, nel bene e nel male.  
  
 **“Sappi che queste nozze saranno solo di facciata, mia amata Henriette. Lei non potrà mai prendere il tuo posto.”**  
  
Ma con quelle belle parole stava tentando di convincere lei o voleva soltanto ingannare se stesso?


End file.
